The present disclosure relates to a packaging system for protection and aseptic presentation of sterilized items. One use of the invention is for protecting and aseptically presenting folded sterile protective garments such as surgical gowns.
Protective garments, such as coveralls and gowns, designed to provide barrier protection to a wearer are well known in the art. Such protective garments are used in situations where isolation of a wearer from a particular environment is desirable, or it is desirable to inhibit or retard the passage of hazardous liquids and biological contaminates through the garment to the wearer.
In the medical and health-care industry, particularly with surgical procedures, a primary concern is isolation of the medical practitioner from patient fluids such as blood, saliva, perspiration, etc. In addition, surgical gowns must be sterile for use to protect the patient from infection.
Surgical gowns are normally packaged by the manufacturer within a protective sheet material within which the gown may be sterilized. Appropriate protective sheet material includes those as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,134 to Bourne, et al. which discloses a multi-ply sterilization wrap which is formed by joining one or more sheets of sterilization wrap (e.g., two separate sheets or one sheet folded over) together to form two similarly sized, superposed panels that allow convenient dual wrapping of an article. As another example, U.S. patent publication 2001/0036519 by Robert T. Bayer discloses a two ply sterilization wrap that is formed of a single sheet of sterilization wrap material which is folded to form two similarly sized, superposed panels that are bonded to each other. As yet another example, U.S. patent publication No. 2005/0163654 by Stecklein, et al. discloses a sterilization wrap material that has a first main panel and a second panel that is smaller than the main panel. The second panel is superposed and bonded to the central portion of the main panel such that it is contained entirely within the main panel to reinforce the main panel and/or provide additional absorbency. Sterilization wraps may also have a single ply only and these are suitable for use with the invention. Sterilization wraps are commonly made from non-woven materials made by the spunbonding and meltblowing processes.
Once sterilized, the gown must be removed from the protective sheet for use. This removal procedure can be quite complicated, involving numerous steps that must be performed in a fashion that maintains the sterility of the gown. FIG. 1 shows an eleven step procedure for the removal of a gown from its packaging and will be discussed in greater detail below. This prior art procedure takes quite some time and must be performed properly to maintain the sterility of the gown. If the sterility of the gown is lost, the gown must be discarded and another opened, obviously raising costs.
A procedure for wrapping a surgical gown so that it may be unwrapped and removed from its packaging more quickly, i.e. with fewer steps, and with less risk of loss of sterility would help reduce costs and reduce stress for medical personnel.